Ne sèche pas les cours !
by Heavenly Psycho
Summary: - Encore puceau ou pas? - En classe, Hijikata est blasé par le cours de Kappa-sensei, Gintoki se met à supposer que sa copine l'aurait plaqué... UA - OS


**Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)**

**Ne sèche pas les cours !  
**

Encore puceau ou pas ?!

* * *

En classe, Hijikata est blasé par le cours de Kappa-sensei, Gintoki se met à supposer que sa copine l'aurait plaqué...

_(UA - Séries de one shots scolaires)_

**_ 4EME ANNEE A_**_ (2nde) : Kagura Yato (Sadaharu qui la suit) ; Sougo Okita_

**_4ÈME ANNÉE B_**_(2nde)__: Sagaru Yamazaki ; Shimura Shinpachi ;_

**_5ÈME ANNÉE _**_(1ère)__: Gintoki Sakata ; Toushizo Hijikata ; Kotaro Katsura (Elizabeth qui le suit)_

**_6ÈME ANNÉE _**_(Term)__: O-tae Shimura ; Oryou et Hanako ; Isao Kondo ; Hasegawa Taizo_

**_PROFESSEURS :_**_ Hata (Proviseur), Daraku (vice-proviseur ; histoire-géo), Terada Ayano (lettres), Oshou dit le papa orphelin (math), Catherine (anglais), Ebina dit Kappa-sensei (biologie) Hattori Zenzou (physiques)... etc...)_

* * *

Dans la salle de classe, l'atmosphère était plutôt ennuyante. Le professeur Ebina, dit Kappa-sensei, avait dans ses paroles, quelque chose de monotone qui rendait ses cours de biologie impossibles. 

Toshizo Hijikata soupira pour la énième fois au grand désespoir de son voisin, Gintoki Sakata. Les cours l'agaçait et voulait vite rentrer chez lui

«- T'arrête de soupirer un peu, là ? s'exclama Gin, ta copine t'aurait plaqué ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, crétin ? Je n'ai même pas de petite amie !

- Encore puceau en 5ème année ?! cria-t-il doucement.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça?!» s'irrita Toshi.

Gin ne sembla pas répondre, alors, Toshi se retourna vivement en hurlant:

«QUOI ? TOI TU L'ES PLUS ?! »

La classe se retourna vers Toshi qui s'excusa avant de se rassoir sous le regard furieux de Kappa-sensei.

Gin interpella Toshi plusieurs fois dans le cours. Cependant, Hijikata ne répondit même plus tellement il était énervé.

Puis, la fin des cours sonna. La cloche était lente et régulière, rien de stressant en somme. Gin frappa sur la tête de Toshi.

«- On y va ? Il n'y a aucun club d'ouvert aujourd'hui, ils ont tous en réunion, alors ne me sors pas le club pour excuse.

- Je ne rentrerai pas avec toi !

- Y'a les autres qui nous attendent», pressa Gin.

Alors, il fit l'effort de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie de la classe où tous ses amis étaient présents. Soudainement, il ne fut plus aussi furieux que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Hé, Gin-san, Hijikata-sempai a un problème ? Il semblait super énervé quand il est sorti de la classe... » s'enquit Shinpachi alors qu'ils marchaient tous ensemble dans la rue.

Shinpachi n'eut pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules de façon indifférente. Le jeune garçon se posait des questions et s'approcha de Katsura.

«- Il s'est passé quelque chose en classe?

- Ben, Toshi n'arrêtait pas de soupirer après ils se sont parlés, Toshi a gueulé dans la classe et puis, après il boudait Gin. Enfin, j'imagine que sa copine l'a plaqué!

- Je vois...» souffla Shinpachi.

Comme l'atmosphère devenait pesante entre eux deux qui ne se disaient habituellement pas grande chose, Katsura dit:

«- Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- Je vois que tu n'sers à rien.

- QUOI ? Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais!

- Je blaguais, je blaguais...» se défendit Shinpachi.

Mais bien sûr, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait pourquoi Toshi semblait si énervé.

«- Bon, je vous laisse! Nous avons des trucs à faire, Kagura, Oryou, Hanako et moi. Ne m'attends pas pour le dîner, Shin-chan... ni pour dormir, je vais dormir chez Hanako !

- QUOI? Et... » commença Shinpachi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer sa phrase entièrement que les quatre jeunes filles disparurent. Elles laissèrent d'ailleurs Sadaharu aux soins de Gin. Et, Shinpachi n'avait pas vraiment de sa sœur pour cuisiner car celle-ci n'avait pas eu le don de femme au foyer lorsqu'elle naquit - en encore moins pour dormir. Cependant, Shinpachi détestait manger seul... et il n'était pas rare que les jeunes filles disparussent pendant une soirée ou même quelques jours. Il se sentait réellement livré à lui-même sans sa sœur avec lui, à la maison.

«NOOON! Otaeeeee!! Reviens!!» hurla Kondo.

Hasegawa frappa Kondo qui hurlait à la mort. On ne pouvait pas empêcher un homme amoureux d'être amoureux, on pouvait, non, néanmoins, on devait cependant le faire taire quand il criait.

Un homme, quand ça criait, ça faisait très mal aux oreilles.

Hormis cela, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Shinpachi devint comme Hijikata quelques minutes avant. Ne cessant plus de soupirer.

«- Si tu continues à souffler comme ça, t'auras plus de souffle à respirer ! lança Hasegawa.

- N'IMPORTE QUOI !

- Arrête de souffler alors ! »

Il s'arrêta donc mais n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et décida d'aller aux arcades puis il irait se faire un ramen pour aller se prendre un dîner.

«- Bon, dans ce cas, salut !

- Shinpachi, chez toi, c'est par là, rappela Yamazaki.

- Non pas possible, je ne savais même pas !

- Ah bon ?

- Mais si crétin que je savais, mais comme Otae fait je-ne-sais-quoi ce soir, je n'ai pas trop envie de rester seul ce soir.»

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Puis, au moment de quitter sas amis, Yamazaki eut une idée:

« Moi je veux bien rester avec toi, mais si on va chez toi. Et si tu peux, tous les autres qui veulent venir viennent. »

Shinpachi hésita, l'air de cogiter intensément dans sa tête et accepta en hochant de la tête avant d'affirmer:

« Je vous invite à dormir chez moi, ce soir ! Qui veut veniiir ? »

Bien sûr, tout le monde accepta. Il se retrouva avec Sougo, Yamazaki, Gin, Toshi, Zu...Katsura, Kondo et Hasegawa.

Ils décidèrent d'aller au convini pour aller s'acheter de quoi dîner. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la caisse, Shinpachi remarqua toutes les sucreries que les garçons eussent prises. Quand ils rentrèrent chez Shinpachi, ils se mirent à faire leurs devoirs rapidement.

Rapidement était un grand mot. Ils étaient carrément bloqués. Après une heure à réfléchir, Shinpachi fit une partie de badminton dans le jardin avec Yamazaki, peu après, rejoints par Kondo et Hasegawa. Sougo et Katsura commencèrent une partie de cartes. Tandis que Gin et Toshi étaient assis côte à côte dans le préau, entre le salon et le jardin. Ils ne se disputaient pas, Toshi était bien trop furieux contre Gin pour lui adresser un mot.

« Pourquoi t'es énervé comme ça ? J't'ai rien fait ! »

C'était comme s'il parlait à un mur ainsi Gin n'insista pas nonobstant ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Hijikata. Il n'avait rien dit de spé...

«- Ah, tu es énervé parce que tu es toujours vierge ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Hein ? Je le suis toujours, moi, ça me dérange pas plus que ça ! » avoua Gintoki.

Toshi esquissa un sourire.

«T'es content de savoir que j'suis aussi puceau que toi ?! » s'exclama Gintoki.

* * *

Ecrite sur «CHE.R.RY – YUI» 

_ Janvier 2008 – Ayaka I. Kiyûu_

Ndla : Bon j'en suis pas très fière, et je l'ai écrite sur un gros coup de tête, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Ah, oui, je vais révéler : y'a des sous-entendus, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de les prendre en compte lol. Je compte en écrire d'autres dans le même contexte : l'école !


End file.
